


Brutally Honest

by KoalaParrilla



Series: Supermom: The Life & Times [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Gen, Original Character(s), The Luthor-Danvers Children Have No Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/pseuds/KoalaParrilla
Summary: The few times that Calista Luthor-Danvers was so brutally honest that it hurt (kind of...okay, or maybe it didn't hurt at all)





	Brutally Honest

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea to show how children are so honest after I asked my 7 year old sister how I looked after getting my hair cut and her response was "Oh my gosh! You look like a porcupine and you're kind of bald! But I like it it's nice on you." 
> 
> I also pictured Kara and Lena's daughter to be sassy, dramatic, stubborn and then some but mostly, just like most children, she'll definitely have no chill along the way. 
> 
> Enjoy

**Kara's cooking:**

Kara knew that Lena was the better cook out of the two so it surprised her to see Calista happily eating the mac and cheese that she had slightly burned, even though she could tell by the child's face that she wasn't enjoying it much. Meanwhile, her two year old had pushed his bowl onto the floor seconds after taking a bite of the food, an indication that to Kara that he definitely didn't care for it. 

"Hey Anais, could I ask you something?" Kara asked as she watched her daughter closely.

Calista's eyes widened and her head shot up at her mother's use of her middle name. Which either of them ever used unless the five year old had done something that she wasn't supposed to do. "Huh? Mama I didn't shove all of my toys under the bed this time I promise. Mommy stayed and watch me clean my room." She said frantically.

Kara chuckled and shook her head. "No, sweetie. You're not in any kind of trouble I just-you don't like the mac and cheese do you?"

The small child sighed and quickly pushed the bowl away. "No! Ma I thought Auntie Alex couldn't cook...this is horrible. With a capital letter of whatever horrible even starts with."

Despite how mean it may have sounded Kara couldn't help but to laugh wholeheartedly. "So why-Callie if you don't like it why are you eating it?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Appreciating the gesture, Kara stood and dumped the bowl into the trash. "Sweetie you wouldn't have hurt my feelings, you surely didn't when you just told me that it was horrible. I'm aware that my cooking skills aren't that great but please, if you don't like something don't feel ashamed to tell me. I wouldn't want you having a tummy ache."

Nodding Calista stood from her booster seat and waited for her mother to help her down. "Okay Mama, but mommy said that I can't eat cereal all day and you're banned from ordering take out because you maxed out your credit card when you ordered 10 orders of pot stickers and 5 boxes of pizza last month. Mommy also told Auntie Maggie that you make her want to claw out her eyeballs sometimes but she loves you dearly...I don't think I was supposed to tell you that part though."

Kara snorted and helped her daughter down before picking up her son who was fast asleep in his highchair. "Yeah I don't think you were supposed to tell me that either Baby Bear. How about we stop by Aunt Cat and Aunt Astra's for lunch?"

"Yay!"

x

**Favorite Aunt:**

"You know I still find it hard to believe that Baby Supercorp is heading to the first grade soon." Maggie said as she and Alex sat outside of Calista's school waiting for her to be dismissed. 

It was a warm and sunny Friday in June and Lena had asked the couple to pick her up while she and Kara worked. 

Raising an eyebrow Alex looked at her wife in disbelief. "Did you just ship Kara and Lena?"

"Sure did, hey you ever wonder which one of us is her favorite? I mean it's evident that it's me." Maggie said, flashing a dimpled smile.

Rolling her eyes in faux annoyance, Alex knelt down in front of the double stroller to check on Kaleon and their 10 month old son Gabriel who were both fast asleep. "You wish Sawyer, it's obviously me. Why wouldn't it be? I mean she always has so much fun when she's with me."

"No way, according to Aiden and Lorelei I'm the cool mom which means that I'm also the cool aunt." Maggie retorted. 

"Saying that you're the cool mom doesn't actually make you cool _Margaret_."

Groaning, Maggie shook her head. "Whatever you say  _Alexandra._ Oh here she comes, why don't we ask her?"

Standing, Alex turned and prepared herself to hug the energetic five year old running towards her. "Auntie Alex! Auntie Maggie!" She said cheerfully nearly knocking over the brunette as she flung her arms around the woman's legs. "Hi! Hi! Hi!" 

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Alex greeted as she leaned forward to give the girl a kiss on the cheek. 

Giggling, Calista hurried over to Maggie and hugged her tightly. "Hello!" She said leaning forward to give Maggie an Eskimo kiss, their way of greeting one another since Calista could walk.

Both woman chuckled. "Hello Sunshine, wow what was for lunch today, ice cream and cake? You're hyper." Maggie said as she allowed the small child to climb onto her back before they all started on their walk back to Alex and Maggie's home. 

"John John had a birthday part today in school and we had cupcakes, and my friend Shasta gave me scented markers, and-and I won the relay race in gym...I ran the fastest Auntie Maggie, I think I want to be like Jesse Quick someday." Calista rambled as she toyed with the ends of Maggie's hair. 

Despite Calista not being Kara's biologically, it was evident that she got the sunny personality and the ability to ramble from none other than Supergirl herself.

"Sounds as if you've had an eventful day sweetheart," Alex said with a smile. "Hey Callie, tell us something."

"Uh-huh." Calista responded. 

"Which one of us is your favorite?  _Me,_ " Maggie said turning to stick her tongue out at her wife. "Or your loser of an Aunt here."

"Hey!" Alex shouted as she playfully punched her wife causing the small child to bust out into a fit of giggles. "I am  _not_ a loser. It's me isn't it Callie?"

Calista thought for a moment before giving her answer. "Nope!"

"What?!"

"Ha! I knew it, it's me. Just live with it Danvers I'm the favorite aun-"

"Aunt Kit Kat is my favorite." Calista deadpanned.

"What?!" Both woman shouted in unison.

"Mmhmm." The small child responded with a grin on her face.

There was a moment of silence as both woman exchanged looks of shock. There was no way in the world that Cat Grant won favorite over the two. The woman was strict, snarky, and well...Cat Grant.

"Sunshine...so you mean to tell me that Catherine Grant is your favorite aunt and not me?" Maggie asked.

"Who is Catherine?" Calista asked earning a snort from Alex. "Aunt Cat's name is Catherine sweetheart...wait why aren't we your favorites?"

The hazel eyed girl hopped off of Maggie's back as they stopped in front of the front door, stepping inside as Maggie unlocked and opened the door. "Aunt Kit Kat has a pool and you guys don't." She said before making her way into the kitchen for an afternoon snack, leaving both women standing there dumbfounded. 

x

**Makeup:**

Lena sat at her vanity applying the last of her makeup before turning to look at her daughter who was dressed in a pretty yellow dress with her hair done up in a pretty bun. Tonight the Luthor-Danvers family would be attending an anniversary dinner for Kara's adoptive mother and step-father, Eliza and J'onn J'onzz. 

"Well how does Mommy look princess?" Lena asked.

Calista pressed her lips together and nodded before hopping off of her mother's bed and walking over to her mother. Quietly, she took a wipe and started to wipe her mother's face, clearing away the makeup.

"Calista Anais Luthor-Danvers what are you-" Lena said sternly.

The small child gently placed her hands on her mother's cheeks. "No makeup Mommy."

Lena furrowed her eyebrows. "You know that it took me nearly an hour to do that right?"

"Yup, and we're late now because of it."

Kara's laughter could be heard from the living room. Lena sighed and looked at her daughter pointedly. "Are you sassing me child?"

"No Mommy...it's just that, you look really beautiful without it...and with it too, and-and when you first wake up, when you glare at mama because she accidentally broke something, or when you have a cold. You're the most beautifulest mommy in the world and I know you know it but it doesn't hurt to hear it."

"That's not actually a word Baby Bear! She's right though Lena, make up or not you'll always be beautiful. Now if you don't mind...we need to get going." Kara called out from downstairs.

 _Damn you Kara and your super hearing._ Lena's eyes watered as she looked at her daughter in adoration. It really amazed her just how wise her little girl was and she always made her mothers happy. Her children were the true definition of a Sour Patch Kid; first they're sour, and then they're sweet. 

With a smile Lena pulled her daughter into a hug and peppered her face with kisses causing the little girl to giggle and smile. "Thank you Princess...okay no makeup then. Let's get going before Mama cries about there being no more desserts shall we?"

"I heard that!"

Both Calista and Lena smiled as they left the bedroom hand in hand. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and would like for me to write about anything in particular feel free to send me prompts at any time on Tumblr @ LetRainReign or on Twitter @ _mauvelous  
> Comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
